


Contemplation

by Cherrypie23uk



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie23uk/pseuds/Cherrypie23uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a wee drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

Jean Luc Picard was forced to close his eyes as he walked into the small dance studio.

Barely diffused by the long billowing gauze covering the open windows, bright sunlight startled his retinas. The dark corridors of the USS Enterprise were left quickly behind him.

As Jean Luc's eyes adjusted, they began to follow the willowy silhouette of a woman as she spun around the room. Red hair followed a long thin neck as the dancer completed a wonderful example of chaînés, with fluid, graceful movements that belied the passion and temper of their owner.

Jean Luc smiled as he thought of the times that passion, and temper had riled him. How the dancer, with her sharp educated mind, had just as easily sparked so many moments of pure joy in his life.

As he contemplated the woman before him; sapphire eyes met hazel. 'Papa,' exclaimed his daughter as she ran to his embrace.

Spinning his daughter around with laughter in the air, sapphire once again met hazel over her shoulder. Beverly Picard's smile grew as she stood from her place on the small benches, and walked towards her husband and their daughter.

Pulling Beverly into their embrace, 'What did I ever do to deserve you both?' he asked.


End file.
